New Flame
by HUNGRYBURGER25
Summary: After fateful events put in place years in advance, a young stallion embarks on an epic quest to pursue adventure and romance. I'm bad at summaries, and this is a re-write of my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky of Equestria on this day opened up and poured down rain in a torrential downpour, the massive wall of rain falling upon the ground creating a powerful din against the stones of the earth. The world was closed up against the storm, everypony in the town closed up in their small, quaint homes to shield themselves from the rain. Everypony, except for one…

The hooded pony ran down the main street, the precipitation pattering heavily against the entirety of her cloak. As she dashed raggedly down the muddy road, her eyes darted quickly from house to house, searching for a very specific home. When she spotted the small townhouse on the edge of the town, she ran towards it. In her mouth, she held a basket, shielded with a wooden platform as to protect whatever was inside it. She made it to the door of the home, standing silently in the downpour with a somber look in her ruby red eyes.

She set the small wicker basket at the front step of the door, and sighed heavily. She then pulled a sealed scroll out from under her shroud, and placed it in the basket under the small shield. She took one last look at the contents of the basket, a single tear falling from her face. She stood away, and knocked harshly and quickly on the door before sprinting away, disappearing into the fog of the storm.

"Who could that be, in this kind of a storm?" A young stallion, simply known to everypony as Edgar, left from the brick fireplace at the center of his living room to open the door. His wife, Shoeshine, stood up as well, her magenta eyes conforming to a concerned expression. Edgar opened the door, looking out into the pouring maelstrom, scanning for anything. "Hello?" It was then, he heard a small, infantile yawn emit from near his front hooves. Edgar looked down to find a small basket, with a wooden shield covering it as to protect whatever was inside of it.

Edgar looked around, then carefully grabbed the handle of the basket with his mouth, turning back into his home, closing the door behind him with his back hoof.

"What is it, dear?" Shoeshine walked over to her husband, both eyeing the basket with curiosity and wariness. Edgar met her eyes with his own emerald green eyes, raising a hoof towards the mysterious parcel. "Let's find out…" He lifted the shield away to reveal a small baby colt, wrapped in swaddling clothes and many small blankets. The little colt laid in peaceful sleep, his ebony black head the only part of him visible among the mass of cloth. He had a small tuft of red hair on his head, pointing forward. The tiny pony shuffled a bit against his sheets, but stayed sleeping. Shoeshine smiled brightly, while Edgar remained wary.

"There's a scroll, right here." Shoeshine picked up a parchment, rolled up and sidled next to the sleeping infant. She picked it up, unrolling it with her hooves.

_To the family whom I've entrusted with my son,_

_I cannot guarantee my young boy's safety in my current condition, and I must place him under your care. I already know that I have chosen the right place for him, two ponies whom are new to marriage. I only ask for you two to raise him as your own, despite his differences from you. He is a Pegasus, and also has my eyes, as we know. Please, do not tell him of me. He should not know, and he should not search for me. His name is Gladius, and he will not react to any other name. _

_ -Ruby Ebonwing. _

Edgar weighed his options, looking down at the baby before him. Shoeshine sat her haunches down, her hooves then stretching out to carefully pick up the pony into her baby blue hooves. She cradled the child, a smile growing brightly across her face. "Edgar, we are keeping him, aren't we?" Edgar looked down at the boy, his face reflecting his uncertainty. As he thought, the colt opened his eyes, revealing a pair of ruby red eyes. Edgar found himself transfixed by the sight of this stare, between the stallion, and the little colt.

"Gladius…" The little colt's ears perked at the speaking of his name, now a small smile on the infant's face. Edgar smiled, giving a short chuckle. Shoeshine handed the infant to him, the pair of blue hooves passing the mass of pony and cloth to the pair of beige hooves. Edgar held the infant, whom still stared at the stallion expectantly with a curious, innocent look. Edgar smiled, and looked to his wife. "Darling…he's perfect." Edgar and Shoeshine smiled, kissing gently before turning their eyes back to their newly adopted colt, Gladius.

Ruby Ebonwing continued to run from the town, not daring to fly in these conditions. As she ran cloaked by her shroud and by the massive amounts of water shining down like light onto the ground, she felt her body begin to fatigue and slow down. She breathed heavily as she stood in the rain, tears beginning to fall at a heavy rate. At this point, another shrouded pony appeared behind her. "We both know we couldn't raise him ourselves, you know." She nodded, and turned to the pony behind her. "I just wish…we could have stayed together…" The second cloaked figure embraced Ruby, as he charged a spell, and the two disappeared with a flash, only leaving behind a single, black feather.

**For everyone who followed my old 'New Flame' story, this is the new storyline. I felt that my old story got really convoluted, and I needed to try again. As always, please leave suggestions and reviews for me! Have a great day! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**10 years have passed…**

Dodge Junction, a wonderfully idyllic town sitting in the southern end of Equestria, home to Cherry Jubilee's cherry farms and factories and wonderful creeks to explore. This day was like any other summer day in the town, cloudless and hot. The sun gleamed down, the bright day making everypony on the town trot through their day with happy smiles on each face, as ponies frequented stores and worked their occupations.

But one young colt did not find himself entertained by the bustling town, rather, this little pony could be found on a branch with a small notebook and a pencil between his teeth, as he wrote busily into the petite blue paper-pad. The colt stretched his raven black wings from his sides, as his brightly lit red eyes read over his written words over and over, to see if this copy would be the right one. His eyes twinkled and his wings buzzed as he put his pencil away, and let out a loud "Woohoo!" as he folded the paper up with his hooves.

"Gladius!" Gladius looked down from his perch, his eyes now curious to who was calling him. The pony below him was one of the cherry farm workers, named Cherry Sundae. She stood at average height, with a very light pink coat and a dark red mane and tail that came down in pluming curls that she tied back into a fluffy ponytail. She looked up with an irritated expression, her wine red eyes fixed right onto him. She opened her hooves, at a pile of paper balls that sat at the edge of the tree, scattered below him.

"Mind tellin' me why ya made such a mess?" She watched him as he put all of his things into his saddlebags. "I was writing, but I couldn't get the right words until now!" She sighed heavily, but didn't leave. "So what were you writin' that's got you in such a rush?" Gladius almost was bouncing from his spot in the tree, his wings buzzing. "I was writing a love poem for Stargazer! I think I got something she'll love!" At the mention of 'love poem' and 'Stargazer', her expression instantly softened.

Despite Gladius not talking to many ponies (not by his choice), Cherry was a very close friend to him, and she smiled at him, knowing something like this was good for him. "Well, now ain't you just sweet as honey? You better get moving along then!" Gladius smiled, his expression shifting back to pure excitement. "All right! I'll see you later, Ms. Sundae!" Gladius leapt from the tree, gliding away from the branch he stood on, gently following the breeze back to the town. "Such a sweet lil' colt. Wish he'd just call me 'Cherry', though." She started to clean up the remnants of his work, putting it into a basket at her side.

Gladius glided gently down to the edge of the cherry farm, landing at the cherry factory's walls, and he started to trot happily through town. He could only glide with his wings, as he had nopony to teach him how to fly. He taught himself a few things, however. Gliding and high jumps were easy, and maintenance of his feathers was instinctual. He folded his wings at his sides, a smile on his face. He sped himself up so he was jogging towards the town library, where Stargazer lived with her parents.

He felt the dusty road against his hooves as he jogged, his mind on autopilot until he heard commotion at his right side. Between two stores, in a dark alley, there were three colts surrounding something, laughing and jeering. "Oh, look, it's the Bat lover! How's his wings?" Gladius instantly recognized the insults: those were words to describe himself. Some colts called him the 'Bat' because of his colors and his wings. The population primarily being Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi didn't always settle in Dodge Junction, and a very select few actually scorned the other two races.

Gladius rushed into the alley, his face now serious and eyes front. "Hey! Leave 'em alone, you hear me?" The colts turned around, their attention on the newcomer. "And who do you think you-?" The leader colt smiled, as he motioned to the other two. "It's the Bat himself! Here to save the dumb mare." Gladius stomped his hoof, his eyes narrowing at them. "Have you no respect? If you're gonna pick on anypony, you better keep your hooves and words pointed at me!" Gladius galloped right at them, causing the trio of antagonists to hesitate and start backing up. Gladius' wings opened up, and he gave a powerful flap, pushing dust and dirt into their eyes while leaping over them.

He landed behind them, unaware that they were now on the ground and growling at their misfortune. He looked to the filly nearby him, and realized it was Stargazer. "Stargazer! You all right?" The sniveling mass of midnight blue sat up slowly, as a pair of sapphire eyes focused on the colt through her tears. Her mane was generally unkempt, coming down over her right eye, colored a darker blue, almost black with white speck in it. She nodded, and stood up shakily. "Did they hurt you?" She shook her head, and replied quietly, "They just cornered me, and started to make fun of me nonstop…" Gladius nuzzled her cheek, provoking a blush on her part. "I'm just happy you're okay now." He looked back, and saw the colts were beginning to recover. "Quick, wrap your hooves around my neck." She complied, and Gladius adjusted to his new passenger. He looked up to the roof of the building to his left, and jumped up, flapping his wings as hard as he could.

The leader colt was the first to stand up, looking around angrily as his pals picked themselves back up. "Where the-where are they?!" The other two shrugged, and they dashed off, unaware the pair of ponies they were searching for stood on the rooftop above them, observing them until they were a safe distance away.

"What were you doing anyway, Gladius? Weren't you writing today?" Gladius perked right back up, sitting down and leaning forward towards the filly. "I was! But I finished my best poem, and I wanted you to read it." Stargazer sat down next to the ebony colt, looking out over the town from their perch. "Why? Don't ya prefer to keep these things to yourself?" Gladius began to search his saddlebag frantically, finally pulling out the folded paper back out. "Yes! But this one's special…" He handed it to the unicorn, who used her neophyte magic abilities to hold it in front of her face, opening it, and reading it softly aloud.

_Stargazing_

_In every night, _

_Thousands of stars burn their light._

_In every soul, _

_A fire burns in their heart, true and full._

_I gaze to one star today,_

_Whose joyous face meet my eyes like a sunny ray_

_My beautiful Stargazer,_

_My soul's fire burns for her._

Gladius sat bouncing up and down as she finished, her eyes widening at the last two lines. Stargazer set it down into her hooves, holding it gently, as though it was a delicate flower that could break in a single motion. "Did you like it? I remember you love poetry, so I thought-" The energy in the colt was stopped cold when the filly gave him a kiss on the snout and a tight hug, almost making the pair fall off the hard roof. Gladius' face was red as a beet, as well as his paramour. She sat there hugging him, until she pulled away, replying with a beaming smile, "I love it, Gladius." Gladius smiled, as the two looked down to the ground below. "So, uh…how do we get down?"

Gladius and Stargazer stood at the edge of the roof, his wings open and the filly latched onto his neck, looking uneasily to the ground. "Are you sure you can do this?" Gladius nodded confidently, looking down to the crowded town below. "I know I can." Gladius jumped from the roof, the duo gliding briskly towards the library through the air. Stargazer had a look of amazement as she felt the dry southern wind breeze by her head, blowing her mane back. She took a glance at Gladius, who had a look of pure confidence as he lowered his hooves to the ground, shakily touching down and landing.

"Gladius! That was awesome!" She bounded around him, and he returned her excitement. They kept bouncing around until a tall, midnight blue stallion came out from the library. "What's got y'all jumping more than your mother near snakes, Stargazer?" The midnight colored filly hopped right over to her father, looking right up to him. "Gladius learned how to glide, and we flew from a roof after he saved me from bullies, and it was-"The stallion stopped her with a hoof, bending down to her level. "Did you say bullies? It wasn't those Duster ponies again, was it?" She nodded quickly, and he groaned a bit angrily. "I told 'em that I'd get some punishment on them if they messed with you again!"

The tall pony, his shaggy, pale mane falling over his eyes, walked over to Gladius with a smile. "Now listen here, boy. You're a real good 'un being you helped my daughter, and I like knowing she's safe 'round you. Now, I gotta look for those darn colts." The stallion departed, in a rush towards Town Hall, as the two smaller ponies walked into the library, greeted by a smiling mare.

"Hey kids! How's it hanging?" Stargazer's mother, a hippie mare from Manehatten named Moonlight, had dark blue eyes and an even messier mane than her daughter, which was black with white specks, walked over to her filly, extending her alabaster hooves forward, which Stargazer happily ran into. "And the little man!" She then set her child down, opening her forelegs for the Pegasus colt. The now smiling colt ran to the mare, getting a bear hug in response. "Aw, you're getting almost too heavy for this stuff!" She ruffled his mane, setting him back down.

"Hey, Gladius, your cutie mark!" Gladius tilted his head, now in confusion. "I don't have a cutie mark." He turned his body to look at his flank, and was met with a cutie mark adorning his pitch black coat. It was a picture of three arrows, each flaming, one facing straight forward and the other two crossing that one, pointing at close angles to the center one. The middle one had an arrowhead resembling a heart, the upper arrow resembling a quill tip, and the lower one looking similar to a wing. Gladius' bright red eyes lit up with excitement, and he and Stargazer started to jump around in celebration at the mark.

"Stargazer! I got it! Woohoo!" They bounded around for a minute until Moonlight picked them up, a pony in each hoof. "All right, kids, as excited as I am for you, we do need to keep it quiet down here," she gestured to a few of the other bystanders in the book-filled building, a few having annoyed expressions on their faces. "How about you two head upstairs and play up there?" They nodded quickly, and tiptoed up the stairs in the back up to Stargazer's room.

"I can't believe it! This is awesome!" Gladius jumped up to the top bunk of Stargazer's bunk bed, the top being the only one used. The room around them had midnight blue mixed with mauve swirls painted around the wall, with various dots painted to represent nebulas and galaxies. The room was fairly messy, with various toys, a few nice dresses, and a lot of papers, books and other items strewn across the room. Stargazer looked up to Gladius with a smile that faded as she replied quietly, "Yeah…awesome."

Gladius caught her shift in mood, and came down to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" The filly lifted her head, looking at him sadly. She moved her rump so her blank flank was in clear view. "Look at it. You have one, I don't." Gladius nuzzled her face with his, his eyes closed. "That shouldn't matter. It'll come when it comes." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Gladius moved away, and a smile jumped back to his face. "Hey! Don't you have a new spell you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yeah! Here, watch this!" Gladius sat down next to Stargazer, as she began to focus energy into her horn. She shut her eyes as she strained herself to complete the spell. A small ball of light began to form at the tip of her horn that slowly grew in brightness. Gladius watched with wonder as she fired the spell off, and a large array of much smaller orbs of light that fired in every direction around the room. Around them, the lights dimmed as what Gladius recognized as the stars of the night sky appeared around them, becoming a three-dimensional map of the night sky.

"Star…it's beautiful." The two ponies looked around them at the beauty of the stars, and neither of them noticed as Stargazer's Cutie Mark took form, as a picture of stars, making a shape of a heart came into existence. The heart, made of the wondrous stars of the night, was identical to the heart found in Gladius' own Mark.

**Here it is, after too long a wait for me. I hope everyone enjoys, as always, leave reviews and suggestions, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Six years have passed...**

Gladius once again found himself laying lazily on the branch he used as his thinking spot, a groove now worn into the wood, making it comfortable to lay on his back, using his wings to hold him balanced. He wrote delicately into a smaller book, the draft of his first novel, called _New Flame_. It was about a wondrous mare who used magic to save a village from a fire demon, called the Iblis. He smiled as he finished the chapter, putting his materials away. He felt a sudden shake, a kick under him as he fell with his bag off the tree.

He landed next to Cherry Sundae, whom hasn't aged much in terms of appearance, while Gladius was much taller, and a thin stallion by comparison to others in Dodge Junction. His mane still was constantly pointing forward, a dark red along with his plumy, billowing tail. While he was thin, he was very blessed in terms of body strength and nimbleness. He gave Cherry a look of both happiness and annoyance. "Jeez, Cherry. The tree didn't do anything, did it?"

Cherry giggled, giving a warm smile to her friend. "No, but I certainly needed to remind yah 'bout your little date." Gladius' eyes went wide, his pupils shrinking. "Oh, Celestia! How did I forget?" Cherry looked to a clock that was nailed into a nearby, dead tree. "Ya got five minutes to get across town. Think you can do it?" Gladius strapped his saddlebag on, then leapt into the tree. "Even without real flight, with these babies," he gave proud flaps of his wings, and a confident smirk, "I can do that." He jumped, gliding quickly towards town, as Cherry watched as she rolled her eyes. "Hehe, I swear, he'll never truly grow out of that." She then turned back, returning to her work.

Gladius sighed internally at himself, a bit annoyed by his tardiness. He turned himself, going towards the library. He landed with grace, turning into a quick trot into the building. He walked in, as Moonlight instantly smiled at his appearance. "Wow, right on time." She reached behind her, pulling up a bouquet of roses. "She still here?" The mare nodded, handing the gift to the stallion, a smile on her face. "Yep. Head on up." Gladius took the bouquet in one hoof, walking as he placed it in his teeth.

He opened the door quietly, looking in, seeing that Stargazer was seated in the center of the darkened room, the stars moving slowly around her. Her coat had changed slightly, becoming darker with age, and her mane was longer, and just as unkempt as ever. Her eyes were intent on one star, as Gladius snuck up behind her, setting the roses onto the bottom bunk of her old bed. He then put his hooves onto her sides, tickling her as he hugged her, pulling her in.

"Gah! What the-?! Gladius! What're you-! Hahaha!" She fell into her fit of laughter, as Gladius held onto her, both of them smiling, while Stargazer couldn't get away. She flailed around, trying to get away. "Hey! Stop it!" She finally escaped, rolling him onto his back, while pinning his fore hooves down, while she unwittingly straddled him, staring him down with a pout. He smirked up at her, sapphire eyes meeting ruby eyes.

"Gotcha." Gladius smiled up at her, as she gave him a pout. "Yep. You do. So, what do you want to do since you do?" Stargazer then took a moment to realize the situation she had created, and she blushed as she met his eyes again. "I…uh…" Gladius chuckled a bit, always finding her social anxiety to be cute. "You know, we've been together for six years, since that day." She smiled down at him, a look of sincere affection removing her original discomfort. "Well, hypothetically, only two, but we've been close as kin for the longest time." Gladius felt warm, both of them feeling content in each other's company.

Stargazer kissed him quickly and gently before standing up, looking to the bed. "I swear, Mom helps you out so much with these things." Gladius stood up next to her, his height now a half head taller than the mare next to him, as she picked up the flowers with her magic. She took a gentle smell of them, smiling at the scent. "They're wonderful." Gladius chuckled, and looked them over. "I can assume that we're probably using these today?" She nodded, looking them over with more meticulous eyes. "These'll do, for what we're making." Gladius smiled, as they walked to one of the other rooms of the second floor, an alchemy lab that was added in recent years.

Gladius knew that Stargazer was a scientist by heart, and he employed his own talents to keep up with her. Since he could devote himself to studying, and his mare, he easily absorbed knowledge and enjoyed reading. She was more capable, however, being almost excessively smart and observant, excelling in all forms of education and studying. She found alchemy to be a breeze, and taught Gladius as she learned herself. She took up to the large table, which had neat areas where ingredients and tools were organized around the main working areas. She put on goggles, and gave a pair to Gladius. Gladius observed as she hurriedly moved from part to part, taking ingredients and the occasional rose petal. "So, Doc, what are we cooking today?" Gladius put on his best Boston accent, and she giggled, turning to him as she caused a pink mist to fire up into the air out of her flask, a red, clear liquid inside. "Love, dahlin', love." She set the full flask down, smiling at her hoof-work. Gladius trotted over, an eyebrow raised as they observed the potion.

"What do you mean by love?" Gladius spoke, confused by the creation as he removed the goggles. Stargazer did the same, as her magic levitated a book to the ebony stallion. Gladius read the words at the top aloud, speaking clearly. "Hmm…'Love Potion: Elixir of Eternal Love'. We need this?" Stargazer looked at the potion, and then to him. "Read the third line down." Gladius' eyes found it, and read again. "If the pair of ponies who drink this strain of the elixir are in true love, they will become inseparable, throughout all of life, and onto death. Wow." Gladius smiled as Stargazer sidled up next to him, nuzzling her cheek into her chest. "I just want to know, of all the things I'm sure of, is that you love me." Gladius smiled, and took the flask in his hoof. "I'm certainly sure. How will we know if it worked?" The midnight blue mare smiled, pouring the contents into two clean beakers. "We'll know if it really worked if we feel something…it says that we'll feel a spark in our mind, some type of sensation."

Gladius looked at the beaker, and downed the potion, as Stargazer did the same. They sat there, looking at each other, in silence for a few moments until the mare spoke, "Nothing." Gladius then looked to the book, and said with a short, "Aha!" as he then took her face in his hooves and kissed her deeply. She was taken aback, until she felt the same thing he was. A spark, the explosion of fireworks going off in her mind. The book read, 'The potion's final catalyst is a true love's kiss.'

After some minutes of enjoying each other's lips, Gladius and Stargazer watched the sun set from the roof of the library, sidled up together with dreamy smiles on their faces. They looked out over the town, as the sun lowered ever so slowly. Stargazer heard the sounds of murmurs below, at the front of the library. "What's going on down there…?"

Below them, ponies with torches and other implements of destruction were in a mob at the front, led by the Duster colts, the trio now each growing Earth ponies of grand size, for any pony. They had angry expressions, as they were greeted by Moonlight. "What's going on here? Why's the entire town all together?" The leader of the pack, Sand Duster, took up to the front, speaking clearly for everypony. "We're looking for Gladius, that bastard who caused our farms to dust over!" Everypony behind him jeered and remarked, the malice in the pack very prominent. "What the hay are you talking about? He's never entered your farmland, much less want to destroy our food!" Duster glared at her, as the other ponies began to boo at her.

"You dare say that you want to SIDE with the pony who's ruined our way of life? The demon of Dodge Junction?!" Everypony behind him jeered, as Moonlight weighed her options, her face now filled with grief. "Just go, Duster. I won't take a part in this." Duster took in a heavy breath, and turned to the crowd. "To his house, then!" He yelled angrily, as he ran through the crowd, leading them in a gallop away.

"Oh dear Celestia…" Stargazer put a hoof to her mouth, as Gladius sat in dead silence, his eyes wide and his mind spinning. Stargazer took hold of him, whispering frantically. "We have to get inside!" The two clambered back through the window into her room, met by Moonlight dashing into the room. "Stargazer! Is he still here?" Gladius walked in, his head down and his ears flat against his head. Moonlight hugged him, tears in his eyes as she embraced him. "Oh, dear…" Gladius pulled away after some time, and sighed. Moonlight picked up his saddlebag, putting it onto his back. "You have to get out of Dodge Junction. Get back to your house, see your parents, and you have to run." Gladius met Moonlight's eyes, and nodded solemnly. "Wait, what?! If he has to leave, I want to go with him!"

Moonlight shook her head, now holding her daughter tightly. "Sweetie, I can't let you do that. It's just too dangerous. He has to just get moving." Stargazer broke from her mother's hooves, and hugged Gladius tightly. "Please come back…please…" Gladius felt her tears on his chest, as he turned to the window. "I will return. I promise." He jumped from the window, pushing off, gliding out into the night.

As he flew, occasionally using a wall or roof to maintain his pseudo-flight, and he actually reached his old home, at the edge of town, before the angry mob got there. He entered the house in a blaze, causing Shoeshine to stand up with a look of concern. "Gladius! What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Gladius took a moment to regain his composure, and replied with sadness. "There's a-an angry mob. They…they want to run me out of town." Shoeshine's eyes filled with sadness, as she ran to hug her son. "Gladius…" The two were met with Edgar, as he walked into the room. "They're approaching, dear." Gladius and Edgar stood directly facing each other, as Edgar picked up a bag on his side. "Gladius, before you go, we need to share with you something we've withheld from you…something we promised to hold until we thought the time was right." Gladius looked at the bag, the small parcel that was before him. He took it, and pulled out an old letter, and he read it to himself quietly as Edgar and Shoeshine shared a glance of uneasiness.

"…should not search for me. Why…" Edgar wrapped a foreleg around his son, the mutual sadness felt throughout the family. "We never met your biological mother. But, since you have to leave us so soon…I decided that you have the right to know." Gladius felt items being placed into his saddlebag, as his mother placed various survival gear and food into the bag. "We'll always be here, for when you can come back. Happy trails, kiddo." The parents hugged their child for the last time, as Gladius let out one final tear. Shoeshine stood next to her husband, as she resumed speaking. "I know where you can go first. Find your way to the Wonderbolts Academy, and find the captain called Red Baron. Tell him that Shoeshine's calling in her favor. Now get going." Gladius ran up the stairs, going up to his room, opening the window at the side, climbing out and gliding away, touching the ground a good half-mile outside of town…

**Here we go, the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys, please leave reviews and suggestions so I can make the story better. Please have a great day!**


End file.
